Korona Ky Parker`s Relationship
This page is comprised with Ky Parker`s relationships with other characters. Relatives Austin Parker Ky has a very strong relationship with Austin. As her father, he is currently the only person in the family that actually cares and loves her. Austin is also very protective of Ky up to the point where he aims his rifle to every new person she meets, especially boys. Allison Parker When Ky was an infant, Allison loves her the most. She gives more of her attention then to anyone else. After she found out Ky was an E.V.O., Allison shunned her out of her life, thinking her as a disgrace, a freak and would ruin her image. After she abandoned her, Ky didn`t want anything to do with her mother and cut off all ties she has with her maternal family and older brothers Landon and Cory Parker Ever since Ky was born, Landon and Cory despises her with everything they have. Especially when their mother was giving her all her attention. They often push her around with chores and lock her in rooms until their parents come back home. Vash and Roderich Heinrich Vash and Roderich are Ky`s paternal cousins. The three share a very close brother-sister relationship than a cousin relationship. Ludwig and Dieter Heinrich To be added... Jackal To be added... Love Interest Diego Salazar Ky and Diego`s relationship started after she was almost shot by Jake which later reveals to be a joke. Even though she`s years younger then him. It also took them a day to get her dad`s permission. The two of them later grew closer and closer since they didn`t get much of a chance to see how the other was before they started dating. Even so, Ky still feels insecure fearing that he might leave her just like everybody else. Allies Rey Salazar Rey is Ky`s closest friend. Their relationship is almost like a brother-sister one. Their friendship started when he saw her sitting alone in the school compound. They became closer when she joined his and his cousin`s band. Jake Salazar Jake and Ky have a very rocky relationship especially since they used to be in a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship. After she found out he was cheating in her, they didn`t talk for two weeks. After that, they somehow managed to face the fact that they can`t keep ignoring each other since they`re working in the same team. Laura Holiday To Ky, Laura`s a lot like a big sister figure than a friend figure. She looks up to her for advice and comfort. Ky trusted her the most and spends more time with her than her other friends. Kevin Salazar Kevin is Ky`s childhood best friend. The two met in Paris when a group of thugs threaten Kevin. They decided to stick together until they find a place to stay considering they`re very young age. Their friendship was cut off when Providence raided Ku Island, the place they were staying. They reunited when knowing both were in the Meta Kids program. Caesar Salazar and Hikari Primus Caesar and Hikari serve as a second mother and father. She often visit them during weekends and asks them to help her with homework or help around their household. Stormado Stormado is one of Ky`s three pets. She is very close to him and cares very dearly to him. He was the one that accompanied her when she ran away from home. They always have each others backs just like when Ky was trying to escape the Providence soldiers during the raid, he attacked them to let her escape. White and Callyander Knight Ky respects them as her superiors and are close acquaintances with Callyander. Enemies Victor Kleiss To be added... Consortium Pro.2 To be added... Category:Character relationships Category:KyParker1011 Category:Relationships